


Five long days

by HaughtScotch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtScotch/pseuds/HaughtScotch
Summary: Nicole in a Stetson Nuff said.





	Five long days

**Author's Note:**

> First shot at writing, short and sweet. Beta’d by Fader3

Waverly Earp arrived through the archway that denoted the Earp homestead in a cloud of dust that was kicked up as her red Jeep rumbled past the small, somewhat run down farmhouse and screeched to a halt beside the even more run down barn.

Sliding out of the front seat, jumping down not because she was vertically challenged but because she was anxious to see her wayward girlfriend. Huffing as she pulled groceries out from the back seat of the Jeep, setting the bags on the ground while knocking the door shut with her knee. She had purchased all Nicoles’s favourite food and drinks, at least what she could find in their one pony town as she didn’t have time to go into the big city before their long overdue reunion date night.

Waves hummed to herself as she mentally prepared herself for the dishes she wanted to prepare; had she remembered everything she needed? Loaded up with the brown paper sacks from Purgatory’s finest and clanking the reusable canvas bag containing the booze she had. picked up from Shorty’s, she was practically on another planet when she wheeled around the corner of the Jeep to head to the porch entrance of the homestead.

She heard an odd sound, a strange clicking, not metal on metal but human made. As she turned towards the sound, her mouth hung open, her parcels slipped from boneless hands, bottles clinking as they hit the hard ground. The source of the mysterious clicking was grinning at her like a maniac atop of a beautiful black horse. Waverly’s posture was frozen as she took in the sight before her; a white Stetson pulled down over flame red hair, dimples engaged, the warmest brown eyes sparkling under the brim of the hat.

“Nicole?”

Waverly was rooted to the spot, overwhelmed by scene in front of her. Nicole smiled her brilliant smile, her dimples impossibly more pronounced than usual as she registered Waverly’s presence. As she ambled forward on the amazing black Mare, exuding confidence in her connection and control of this powerful animal, Nicole was clueless to the effect she was having on her girlfriend. Waverly’s brain began to short circuit. Her beautiful, hot as hell, Sheriff girlfriend was striding up to her from the paddock wearing a blue plaid shirt, blue jeans,chaps, and an honest to Goddess Stetson. 

“Waves”, Nicole’s smile dimmed slightly, “are you okay?” 

Waverly tried to move her features so she did not resemble a carp out of water, and in an attempt to greet her girlfriend like a human person, but damn- the Stetson, the chaps, the horse? The horse...her older sister Willa had put her a top of a cranky pony when she was a wee girl of only four, the terrified girl hung in for dear life as the little horse tried it’s best to remove her from its back. Luckily her middle sister Wynonna has a strange bond with animals and was able to talk it and Waves down before she was physically hurt. The ordeal had left her with a fear of horses, or really any animal bigger than Nicole’s rather large cat, Calamity Jane.  
Nicole’s face was a bit stricken.... 

“Oh no this was supposed to be a good surprise. I thought if I brought Midnight home and you got to know her, it would help you with your fear of horses. I didn’t mean to traumatize you more!” 

Nicole’s distress kickstarted Waverly’s brain as she realized that she was standing in the debris of her groceries gaping like a crazy person.

“Oh Nicole, no she is beautiful! 

Nicole gracefully dismounted and Waverly ‘s brain once again drifted into a haze of lust, admiration and adoration. 

Nicole moved forward, arms outstretched, “Oh no, come here, I am so sorry, I should have checked with you first”, Waverly stumbled forward into her arms, “I was going to teach you to ride and she is such a sweetheart, I thought it would help you get over your fear”. 

Waverly rested her head in her favourite place, just over Nicole’s heart as Nicole, in turn, rested her chin on Waverly’s head, her small stature fitting perfectly with Nicoles height. 

“Jesus Waves, your heart is beating so fast, I am so sorry for scaring you!”. 

Waverly looked up from below her lashes, ”It’s not the horse that has my heart racing Nicole Haught! You can’t just show up here after five days away, looking like that, on top of a horse no less, and expect me to be able to cope.” “Oh...OH!”, Nicole started to smile as she realized what was happening, “Oh, so you like my cowgirl look then?” 

Waverly moved closer and grabbed Nicole by her belt buckle and started pulling her toward the homestead, groceries forgotten on the paddock ground. Nicole continued to let herself be propelled to Waverly’s final destination.

“Hey Doc, you mind looking after my horse?” Nicole shouted to the old time cowboy watching with interest from the barn, “I am needed elsewhere”. She tipped her hat at a lounging John Henry. 

“Sure Miss Haught, I have your back, it seems like Miss Waverly has your front.” 

“Ewww gross”, Wynonna emerged from the barn, a sour look on her face as she watched her baby sister back the Sheriff towards the homestead.

“Ugg! Haught to trot has been gone for five days. Waverly Earp do not make me have to wear ear plugs again!”

Wynonna stomped towards Doc, glaring at Waverly as she walked past, “Doc, we better sleep out in the barn tonight!


End file.
